Untitled
by Miharuno
Summary: Namanya Haruno Sakura. Usianya baru 16 tahun, tetapi ia sudah kehilangan masa depannya. Kehilangan segalanya karena terpaksa. Ia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri yang kini sebatang kara, tanpa saudara dan orang tua. Semua meninggalkannya, ia terpaksa melakukan itu semua karena tuntutan untuk terus hidup. Namun, semua itu akhirnya berakhir saat ia bertemu laki-laki itu.
1. Ichi

**Summary:**

Namanya Haruno Sakura. Usianya baru 16 tahun, tetapi ia sudah kehilangan masa depannya. Kehilangan segalanya karena terpaksa. Ia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri yang kini sebatang kara, tanpa saudara dan orang tua. Semua meninggalkannya, ia terpaksa melakukan itu semua karena tuntutan untuk terus hidup. Namun, semua itu akhirnya berakhir saat ia bertemu laki-laki itu.

* * *

**"Untitled"**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warning:**

**'semi-hard' Lemon, OOC, Bad plots**

**Pair: SasoSaku**

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

**"_ICHI_"**

"Nnggghh... Sassuu... ahh.. Sasuu.. aahhh.. lebih cepat.. nnhh," desahan wanita bersurai merah muda itu terkunci saat bibirnya dilumat dengan ganas oleh laki-laki dengan mata hitam kelam di atasnya.

Wanita bernama Sakura itu terus mendesah kala sang pemiliki benda panjang itu menaik-turunkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, membuat wanita itu kewalahan karena harus terus menerus menyeimbangkan gerakan pemuda tampan itu dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang sesuai.

"Saakura... aahh.. aku sebentar lagi akan... uuhmm... sampai... aah..." pria itu semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya dan wanita di bawahnya dapat merasakan batang kejantanan milik sang pemuda berdenyut dan membuat lubang senggamanya terasa penuh karena batang itu semakin mengeras.

"Aahh.. aku juga Sassu- aaahhh," jerit Sakura saat keduanya mencapai klimaks dengan saling mengeluarkan cairan masing-masing dari kemaluan mereka.

Sasuke pun melemas dan menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tubuh wanita yang tubuhnya kini dipenuhi peluh. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskan Sakura, Sasuke memeluk wanita itu dengan sangat erat. Ia mulai menciumi leher jenjang milik Sakura. Tak lupa jilatan di sana sini dan banyak _kissmark_ ia tumpahkan di leher Sakura yang tengah mendesah dan mengerang. Libido wanita itu pun kembali naik kala Sasuke mulai menjilati kedua payudaranya. Tangan laki-laki itu mulai kembali menggerayangi tubuh Sakura yang polos.

"Rrrrhh... Sasuke-kun... aah.." desah Sakura saat ia mulai merasakan kemaluan Sasuke yang masih di dalam vaginanya kembali menegang.

"Sakura-chan.. Ayo kita mulai lagi.." ajak Sasuke. Ia mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya kembali, membuat Sakura kembali mendesah, mengerang, dan melenguh akibat titik-titik sensitifnya tersentuh oleh kemaluan Sasuke.

Permainan itu pun mereka lanjutkan hingga Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya sekitar tujuh kali. Sakura akhirnya menyerah saat Sasuke ingin melanjutkan permainan mereka sekali lagi. Dengan nada memohon dan kelelahan, Sakura meminta pada Sasuke agar mereka melanjutnya esok harinya. Sasuke pun terpaksa menuruti kemauan kekasihnya itu, dan mencabut batang kemaluannya dari dalam lubang senggama Sakura dan membaringkan diri di sebelah Sakura. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap, laki-laki itu mengecup kening Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk sekilas dan ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia hampir saja tertidur kalau saja laki-laki itu tidak mengatakan suatu hal, "Kumohon jangan kau lakukan lagi pekerjaan hina itu. Aku tak suka kau menjadi pelacur."

* * *

Sakura turun dari mobil lamborghini reventon berwarna perak itu saat pintu mobilnya terbuka secara otomatis. Selain Sakura, seorang laki-laki berambut raven pun turun dari bangku kemudi. Laki-laki berkacamata hitam itu memasukkan sebelah tangannya saat ia sudah mengunci mobilnya. Angin menerpa helaian rambutnya, membuat pesona dalam diri laki-laki itu keluar dengan sempurna. Para gadis yang melewati mobil dan kedua insan itu pun menatap Sasuke dengan raut wajah kagum dan 'menginginkan' yang sanggup membuat Sasuke tersenyum miring dengan penuh keangkuhan.

Tak lama setelah ia menebar pesona, ia pun berjalan menuju sisi lain mobil dan menghampiri wanita berambut merah muda yang tengah menunggunya sekitar dua menit. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura dan mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu utama sekolah mereka, Konoha gakuen.

Saat mereka berjalan di tengah kerumunan siswa-siswi Konoha gakuen, banyak di orang-orang di tengah kerumunan itu yang melihat mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi; mulai dari jijik, muak, hingga terkesan atau kagum. Tetapi hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh kedua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta tersebut. Mereka tetap berjalan dengan angkuhnya di antara mereka, seakan tidak menganggap mereka ada.

Sakura menggeliat kegelian dalam rengkuhan Sasuke saat laki-laki itu memainkan jarinya di seputar pinggang Sakura. Melihat Sakura menggeliat seperti itu, membuatnya tersenyum simpul dan menahan mati-matian hasrat dalam dirinya untuk menyetubuhi wanita itu saat itu juga. Tanpa memedulikan ocehan Sakura tentang betapa geli pinggangnya saat terkena sentuhan Sasuke, pria itu tetap menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

"Hei, lihatlah Sasuke-kun berjalan bersama Haruno itu!" bisik seseorang―tentunya tidak cukup pelan untuk tidak terdengar Sakura. Sakura pun memperlambat langkahnya saat mendengar orang mengatakan itu, membuat Sasuke terheran-heran.

"Kau sudah lihat foto mereka melakukan 'itu'?" tanya seorang yang lain. Telinga Sakura pun memanas saat mendengar itu.

"Cih, murahan sekali dia!" timpal yang satunya. Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan mereka. Dengan geram ia menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Dengan langkah santai―sebenarnya dengan menahan emosi―, Sakura menghampiri mereka yang sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. "Aku mendengar kalian menyebut namaku," ujar Sakura dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"M-maaf, ak-aku harus p-pergi," ucap yang seorang kepada temannya. Sakura tidak tinggal diam melihat salah satunya ingin melarikan diri begitu saja.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura dingin sambil menahan pergerakannya dengan mencengkeram tangannya. Setelah kedua gadis itu tepat berada di hadapannya, Sakura menyudutkan mereka sehingga mereka tidak dapat bergerak. Ia menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian dengan pandangan menghina. "Apakah kalian iri aku _bisa_ melakukannya dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Salah satu dari mereka berusaha menjawab namun tak sedikitpun suara dapat ia keluarkan dari bibirnya. Melihat ekspresi kedua gadis itu, Sakura merasa gemas dan berniat akan menampar mereka berdua sampai tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Sakura-chan, sudahlah," ujar orang itu dengan nada datar dan tidak memancarkan aura apa pun.

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati orang yang menahannya ternyata kekasihnya sendiri. "Sasuke-kun, biarkan aku memberi mereka pelajaran. Mereka sudah membicarakan kita berdua dari belakang!" bantah Sakura sambil berusaha menyentakkan tangan Sasuke yang semakin erat mencengkeramnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan senyum saat melihat wanita berambut merah muda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku mendengarnya, Sa-su-ke!" sahut Sakura tidak sabar.

Sasuke pun memandang kedua gadis yang ada di depan Sakura dengan pandangan datar. Setelah itu, pandangannya kembali teralih kepada Sakura. "Hah, sudahlah Sakura, ayo cepat kita ke kelas," ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura mendengus. Ia menyentakkan tangan Sasuke dan berjalan mendahului satu-satunya pria yang sudah menjamah tubuhnya itu. Ia berjalan dengan langkah dihentakkan. Karena kesal, Sakura tidak melihat ke depan, malahan ia menatap tanah dengan pandangan seolah tanah itu sudah berbuat dosa padanya. Kekesalannya pun membuahkan hasil. Ia menabrak tubuh seseorang, di depan sebuah kelas, yang kebetulan sedang ke luar dari dalam kelas itu.

Karena orang yang ditabrak Sakura adalah seorang laki-laki, Sakura jelas kalah kuat dibandingnya, sehingga ia jatuh tertimpa laki-laki itu―laki-laki berambut sewarna darah dengan mata berwarna _hazel_ yang sangat dingin. Di bibir laki-laki itu tersungging sebuah senyuman yang tidak dapat diartikan oleh Sakura.

"Hai, Sakura-chan," panggil laki-laki itu dengan suara lirih yang sanggup menggoda setiap wanita―bahkan termasuk Sakura. Ditambah lagi, laki-laki itu mengelus pipi kiri Sakura dengan sangat lembut, sehingga membuat pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Tu-turun dari atas tubuhku, Sa-Sasori-san!" bentak Sakura memperingatkan pria itu agar tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Tidak mau," sahut pria bernama Sasori itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sakura-chan!" seru seseorang sambil terengah-engah karena berlari. Sakura mendongak ke atasnya dan mendapatkan Sasuke yang terlihat habis berlari sedang memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak. Melihat kekasihnya datang, Sakura segera memukul-mukul dada bidang Sasori agar segera turun dari atas tubuhnya.

"Sasori, turunlah!" bentak Sakura sekali lagi.

Tetapi pria itu tidak bergeming sekalipun kekasih wanita di bawahnya sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Ia justru semakin liar menyentuh pipi dan leher jenjang Sakura, membuat Sakura terangsang oleh pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum saat melihat Sakura yang sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan ekspresinya yang cukup terangsang.

Sasuke jengah melihat perbuatan laki-laki di bawahnya. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh pria itu dengan satu tangan dengan menarik kerah bagian belakang Sasori. Setelah Sasori berdiri sempurna, Sasuke mendorong laki-laki itu dengan sangat kencang sehingga membuat pria itu terbentur dinding di belakangnya. Namun, sekalipun kesakitan, Sasori tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

Sakura pun berdiri. Ia mengibaskan roknya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel di sana sambil menatap sangar pada Sasori yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menjijikkan.

"Kau cantik sekali, Sakura-chan. Aku sangat ingin menidurimu," ucap Sasori sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Pipi Sakura memerah akibat penuturan Sasori.

Mendengar kata-kata lancang dari pria itu kepada kekasihnya, Sasuke segera meninju pipi kiri Sasori. "Jaga bicaramu, Tuan Akasuna," desis Sasuke dengan geram.

Sasori terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap-usap bekas pukulan Sasuke di pipinya―seakan-akan itu sama sekali tidak sakit. "Untuk apa aku menjaga bicaraku terhadap wanita murahan itu?" tanya Sasori dengan sarkastik.

Pipi Sakura semakin memanas mendengar penuturan Sasori. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap memukulnya kembali, namun segera mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memandang Sasori seakan-akan bertanya 'Dari mana kau tahu?'.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke, Sasori menyeringai lebar dan menjawab sambil terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja dari foto ini."

Sakura dan Sasuke sukses dibuat terbelalak saat melihat foto yang tengah dipegang Sasori.

Foto saat mereka tengah bersetubuh di atap sekolah.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura saat Sasuke menggiringnya menuju atap sekolah pada jam istirahat.

Sasuke menyeringai nakal sambil menatap Sakura. Ia membelai leher Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Kemudian ia menjawab, "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menatap horror kepada Sasuke. "Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Sasuke-kun? Kupikir kau akan menghentikan kebiasaan ini setelah tahu foto itu beredar," ucap Sakura sambil mundur perlahan, menyatakan penolakannya.

"Aku sudah memastikan kita sendirian," ucap Sasuke bosan, "Ini adalah tempat favoritku. Aku pun tahu kau juga menyukainya."

Sakura mau tak mau menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. Ia pun mengangguk dan menyetujui ajakkan Sasuke untuk melakukan kenikmatan duniawi itu.

Setelah Sasuke memastikan pintu atap itu tertutup, pria itu berjalan ke arah Sakura. Ia menuntun Sakura agar berbaring di salah satu sisi atap itu, dan mulai menindihnya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura. Wanita itu tidak tinggal diam, ia segera membuka mulutnya untuk member akses lebih pada kekasihnya itu. Mereka cukup lama melakukan adu lidah, saling melilitkan lidah dan menjilat inci-perinci mulut lawan bercumbu masing-masing.

Wanita berambut pink itu pun mulai mendesah saat ciuman Sasuke turun menuju lehernya. Pria itu mencium, menjilat, bahkan menggigit leher itu sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak _kissmark_ yang cukup tebal. Tanpa menunggu lama, pria itu pun membuka dasi Sakura dan juga kancing kemeja gadis itu. Entah bagaimana, sekarang tubuh Sakura hanya tertutup sebuah bra berwarna hitam yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat semakin menggoda di mata Sasuke.

Sasuke menjadi gelap mata, ia segera melumat dada Sakura tanpa ampun, sehingga perempuan itu mendesah hebat karena merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat menjalari tubuhnya. Karena merasa terganggu, Sasuke melepas kaitan bra wanita itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia kembali menjilati tubuh bagian atas gadis itu yang sudah polos. Karena merasa celananya sudah penuh, Sasuke melepas juga pakaiannya dan melucuti rok yang dikenakan Sakura, begitu juga celana dalamnya.

Pipi Sakura memerah saat melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang berdiri tegak. Ia memang sudah beberapa kali melakukan itu dengan Sasuke, tetapi tetap saja kejantanan pria di hadapannya itu sanggup membuatnya tersipu malu. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura, Sasuke segera membuka kedua paha Sakura lebar-lebar, dan mengarahkan kejantanannya menuju lubang senggama Sakura yang sudah basah. Dengan sekali hentakkan, kejantanan Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam lubang sempit milik Sakura.

"Aaaaahhh… Mmmhh.. Sassuu…. Aahhh.." desah Sakura saat dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, sehinggal batang kejantanannya tenggelam timbul dalam lubang senggama Sakura yang masih tergolong sempit. Untuk mengurangi volume desahan Sakura, Sasuke pun melumat bibir gadis itu.

Sakura mengerang hebat saat milik Sasuke menyentuh titik-titik sensitifnya. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya, menginginkan yang lebih dari Sasuke.

"Mmmmmhh.. nnnhh.. nghhhh…" desahan Sakura mulai berubah menjadi lenguhan. Suara wanita itu yang sedikit serak membuat Sasuke semakin terangsang. Ia mempercepat tempo gerakkan pinggulnya, sehingga membuat pinggul Sakura juga semakin cepat menyeimbangkan gerakannya. Namun tiba-tiba gerakannya berhenti karena ia mendengar sesuatu seperti benda yang bergerak. Sasuke cukup heran dengan perubahan sikap Sakura. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Sasuke melepaskan lumatannya pada bibir Sakura saat ia merasa membutuhkan asupan oksigen yang lebih untuk paru-parunya.

"Aaahh… Sasukee.. aaahh… aku… mmmhh.. ingin keluar… aaaaahhh!" Sakura menjerit cukup keras. Tubuhnya menggelinjang saat cairan yang sedari tadi memaksa ingin keluar pun akhirnya keluar dari lubang senggamanya. Seketika itu juga Sakura terkulai lemah di bawah Sasuke.

Pria itu memang pantang menyerah. Sekalipun lawan mainnya sudah terkulai lemah pun, Sasuke tetap menggenjotnya habis-habisan hingga ia sendiri mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Sakura dapat merasakan kejantanan Sasuke semakin keras dan sedikit berdenyut di dalam daerah lembabnya.

"Rrrrhh… Sakuraaaa…!" erang Sasuke sambil terus mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya. Hingga tiba saatnya ia harus menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam rahim Sakura, Sasuke pun terkulai lemas di atas tubuh Sakura. Ia tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Setelah agak lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Sasuke pun mencabut batang kejantanannya dari dalam lubang senggama Sakura. Ia pun mengenakan pakaiannya kembali, dan memunguti pakaian Sakura yang berceceran di banyak tempat. Namun ia tidak menemukan bra milik Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, maaf, aku tidak menemukan bra-mu," ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan pakaian Sakura yang berhasil ia temukan.

Sakura terbelalak mendengar perkataan Sasuke, seketika itu juga tubuhnya digandrungi rasa gelisah. "Ba-bagaimana ini, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil mengenakan celana dalamnya.

"Ah, sudahlah tak apa. Kemejamu cukup longgar, bukan? Jadi orang tidak dapat melihat dadamu," ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang sejenak, Sakura pun akhirnya menghela napas dan mengenakan pakaiannya tanpa bra. Setelah semuanya lengkap―kecuali bra tentunya, Sakura pun turun dari atap itu dengan dibimbing oleh Sasuke. Tak lupa Sasuke menutup kembali pintu atap.

Sesampainya mereka di anak tangga paling bawah, Sakura bertanya sesuatu pada Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, apakah kau benar-benar sudah memastikan tadi kita hanya berdua?"

"Kau meragukanku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Sayangnya kalian tidak sendiri," ucap seseorang, diiringi suara pintu atap yang ditutup. Mata Sasuke dan Sakura pun segera tertuju padanya dan membuat kedua sejoli itu membelalakkan mata.

"Sa-Saso-Sasori-san?" bisik Sakura tidak percaya. Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasori menyeringai dan turun dari tempatnya semula, menghampiri mereka.

"Permainanmu sangat hebat Sakura, dan tubuhmu sangat indah. Ah, tapi sayang kau terlalu cepat mencapai klimaksmu," kata Sasori sambil menyeringai lebar. Sakura agak takut melihat seringaian Sasori yang mirip seringaian iblis.

Sasuke tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, karena kelalaiannya dalam mengecek keadaan di atap. Rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak hanya puas memandangi tubuh Sakura. Aku juga mendapatkan video yang sangat bagus," ucap Sasori masih mempertahankan seringaiannya yang memuakkan.

"Sa-Sasori, to-tolong jangan di-disebar. Kumohon," ucap Sakura dengan air mata yang sudah memenuhi kedua pelupuk matanya.

Sasori memandang Sakura dengan pandangan mengejek, namun tak lama ia kembali menyeringai. "Ah, tenang saja Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan menyebarluaskannya, dengan sebuah syarat tentunya," ucap Sasori sambil menatap tajam ke arah pria pemilik mata hitam kelam.

"Sebutkan, Sasori," desak Sasuke tanpa perlu repot-repot membuka mulutnya.

"Putuskan Sakura," ujar Sasori sambil tetap menyeringai, "Dan serahkan tubuhnya padaku."

_To be continued.  
_


	2. Ni

**Summary:**

Namanya Haruno Sakura. Usianya baru 16 tahun, tetapi ia sudah kehilangan masa depannya. Kehilangan segalanya karena terpaksa. Ia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri yang kini sebatang kara, tanpa saudara dan orang tua. Semua meninggalkannya, ia terpaksa melakukan itu semua karena tuntutan untuk terus hidup. Namun, semua itu akhirnya berakhir saat ia bertemu laki-laki itu.

* * *

**"Untitled"**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**'semi-hard' Lemon, OOC, Bad plots**

**Pair: SasoSaku**

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

**"****_NI_****"**

"Putuskan Sakura, dan serahkan tubuhnya padaku," ujar Sasori sambil mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

Rahang Sasuke seketika itu juga mengeras. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apakah ia harus mengorbankan kekasihnya demi menjaga pamor seorang Uchiha? Ataukah ia harus membiarkan Sakura tetap dalam pelukannya, tetapi pamornya runtuh.

"Tidak mau," sahut Sasuke dengan nada datar. Matanya memandang tajam tepat ke arah iris _hazel_ milik Sasori.

"Cih. Ternyata nyalimu besar juga, Uchiha," ejek Sasori sarkastik, "Yah, kau bisa memastikan seisi sekolah ini akan mengetahui hubungan seks kalian dalam waktu tiga jam," lanjut Sasori tajam, "Hanya tiga jam."

Sasori pun berjalan menjauh dari kedua sejoli yang saat ini hanya terpaku di tempat masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, Sakura ternyata memberi respon yang lebih cepat daripada lelaki itu.

"Tunggu, Sasori-san!" seru Sakura, menghentikan pergerakan Sasori yang segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai. Sakura pun melanjutkan, "Aku ikut permainanmu."

Sasuke tersentak akan pernyataan Sakura. Namun pandangan memohon dari Sakura pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencegah wanita itu. Ia hanya menelan kepahitan karena harus kehilangan kekasihnya. Rahangnya kembali mengeras. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, membuat buku-buku jari laki-laki itu memutih dan urat-urat di tangannya tampak dengan jelas.

'_Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Ini demi dirimu_,' batin Sakura, sambil menahan tangisnya yang seharusnya sudah tumpah sedari tadi.

Sasori pun puas akan jawaban Sakura. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia segera berjalan ke arah wanita bersurai merah muda itu dan menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda, kemudian mengecup bibir gadis itu sekilas. Melihat kekasihnya diperlakukan demikian, emosi Sasuke pun meledak. Ia segera melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Sasori. Namun Sasori tidak tinggal diam, ia segera menahan gerakkan Sasuke dan memelintir tangan besar itu ke punggung sang empunya.

"Sakura, kupikir kau mencari ini," ucap Sasori sambil merogoh saku celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang sangat dikenal Sakura. Ekspresi Sakura yang terkejut akan keberadaan bra-nya di tangan Sasori, membuat laki-laki itu menyeringai puas. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Sakura segera menyambar bra-nya dan berniat pergi ke toilet untuk memasangnya, namun tangan Sasori yang bebas menahan pergerakkannya. "Biarkan aku yang memasangkannya, Sakura-chan," bisik Sasori tepat di depan telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura mendesah pelan.

"Sakura, pergilah!" seru Sasuke. Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sasori geram, sehingga laki-laki itu mempererat pelintirannya di tangan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ingatlah. Sakura sudah menjadi milikku," desis Sasori dingin, kemudian melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan putih pucat itu. Pandangan Sasori pun teralih kepada Sakura. Ia berjalan mendekati wanita itu dan menyudutkannya di antara tubuh Sasori dan tembok di belakangnya. Sasori membuka kancing kemeja Sakura dan melepaskannya dari tubuh wanita malang itu. Pemandangan kedua bukit yang cukup besar itu membuat Sasori gemas. Laki-laki itu pun mencubit kedua puting merah muda milik Sakura, dan membuat Sakura mendesah hebat karena kenikmatan.

Sasuke geram melihat pemandangan itu, namun lagi-lagi ia tidak berbuat apa pun.

Setelah itu, Sasori memakaikan bra Sakura pada tubuh wanita itu dan membiarkan Sakura mengenakan kemejanya seorang diri. Setelah itu, ia segera melingkarkan tangannya di bongkahan kenyal di bagian belakang tubuh Sakura dan menuntun wanita itu menjauh dari pemuda raven yang tengah melihat mereka dengan geram.

"Awas kau, Sakura. Akan kubuat kau menyesal," desis Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Welcome to our home, Sakura-chan!" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum menggoda pada wanita di sebelahnya.

Sakura memandangi bagian dalam rumah itu sembari menggenggam pegangan kopernya. Bangunan dengan gaya kuno khas _victorian_ kini terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Ia mendesah kagum saat melihat interior rumah yang terlihat sangat mahal dengan sebagian besar bahan dasarnya adalah kayu mahoni yang dipelitur sedemikian rupa sehingga mengilap. Rumah dengan kesan gelap itu seakan-akan menghipnotis Sakura, membuat kakinya melangkah entah ke mana, menuntunnya untuk melihat-lihat segala perabotan yang ada.

Sebuah permadani indah dengan gambar abstrak berwarna gelap, tergelar bebas di bagian utama rumah itu. Sakura berjongkok untuk meraba permukaan permadani itu. Seketika itu juga indra perabanya mengangkap kelembutan dari permadani itu. Pandangannya teralihkan pada sebuah bingkai besar di salah satu sisi ruangan. Bingkai dengan lukisan seorang wanita berambut merah yang tampak elegan dengan gaun panjang model _victorian woman_ yang ia kenakan.

"Kau menyukai rumah ini, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasori sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Tanpa sadar, Sakura mengangguk, membuat pria berambut merah itu tersenyum senang. '_Awal yang baik_,' pikir Sasori senang. Pria itu menyibak rambut Sakura dan mulai menciumi tengkuk Sakura. Jilatan dan gigitan-gigitan kecil ia hujani di tengkuk wanita yang tengah mendesah itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasori segera membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan melumat bibir Sakura. Sakura hanya pasrah dan membalas ciuman yang Sasori berikan.

Tangan Sasori mulai jahil dengan menggerayangi dada Sakura yang cukup menggiurkan baginya. Ia melepas kancing kemeja Sakura dan mulai menjilat bagian di atas bra hitam Sakura yang tadi sempat ia simpan di saku celananya. Karena menganggap bra itu mengganggu, ia menarik paksa bra itu sehingga talinya putus. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sasori segera melahap buah dada Sakura yang sangat seksi untuknya.

Sakura mendesah tidak keruan kala Sasori menggigit dan sedikit menarik putingnya yang cukup besar. "Sasori... aaahh.. Ahh Saso... aahh," desah Sakura. Peluh mulai menetes di setiap inci tubuhnya, membuat wanita itu tampak lebih menggoda dari sebelumnya.

"Panggil aku 'Sasori-kun', Sakura-chan," ucap Sasori saat ia menghentikan sebentar aktivitasnya.

"U-uh," sahut Sakura. Wanita itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia segera mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasori dan melumatnya dengan keras. Sakura dapat merasakan Sasori yang tersenyum di sela-sela pagutannya.

Tiba-tiba, saat mereka tengah berpagutan, dengan Sakura yang setengah telanjang, seseorang berdeham agak jauh di sebelah mereka, "Sumimasen."

Sasori segera melepas pagutannya dan menoleh. Ia mendapati kakak sepupunya tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan horror. Sasori mendecih dan melambaikan tangannya untuk mengusir laki-laki itu. Namun laki-laki dengan rambut merah seperti Sasori itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia justru memandangi mereka dengan seringai yang tak kalah menyeramkannya dengan milik Sasori―mungkin lebih menyeramkan karena mata pemuda itu dikelilingi warna hitam tanda ia kurang tidur.

"Bisakah kau melakukannya di tempat lain, Saso-chan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara datar, namun dengan seringai dan mata yang berkilat penuh nafsu saat melihat wanita setengah telanjang yang tengah berdiri di depan Sasori.

"Gaara-nii, pergilah. Kau tidak lihat kami sedang asyik?" tanya Sasori kesal. Ia membuang pandangan muak pada pemuda bernama Gaara itu.

"Hanya ada dua pilihan. Pindah atau kulahap wanita itu," ucap Gaara sambil tetap mempertahankan seringainya.

Sasori pun mendengus kesal. Ia bergegas mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan mudahnya ke atas pundaknya. Saat ia melintas di depan Gaara, Gaara sempat meremas pantat Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendesah pelan. Desahan itu membuat Gaara bernafsu. Namun ia menahannya, dan memilih untuk menunggu tanggal mainnya.

"Aku juga ingin mencobamu, wanita merah muda," bisik Gaara sambil tersenyum miring.

* * *

"Sasori-kun, kita mau apa?" tanya Sakura saat Sasori selesai menutup pintu kamarnya yang sangat megah itu. Sakura saat ini tengah duduk di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang sangat mewah. Ranjang itu empuk dan sangat nyaman untuk ditiduri.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu, Sakura-chan," ucap Sasori sambil melepas kemejanya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sakura. Mereka berpandangan sejenak. Pandangan mata Sasori berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih lembut dan sarat akan proteksi, membuat pipi Sakura memerah. Wanita itu menundukkan kepalanya, namun dagunya segera ditahan dengan satu jari oleh Sasori. Pria itu mengecup bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura tidak menolaknya, bahkan ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati kala Sasori membuka paksa bibirnya dan meminta akses lebih ke dalam mulutnya.

Perlahan, Sasori mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan lembut dan membuat wanita itu berbaring di hadapannya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia menindih tubuh Sakura, dan sambil tetap memagut bibir wanita itu, Sasori memainkan kedua puting Sakura yang sudah mulai mengeras itu.

"Ngh..." desah Sakura. Tubuhnya menggeliat hebat di bawah Sasori. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Sasori dan menuntunnya untuk memainkan lubang senggamanya.

Dengan senang hati Sasori memainkan lubang senggama Sakura. Ia memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam daerah lembab itu dan mulai memutar-mutarnya, mencari-cari titik-titik sensitif yang mampu membuat tubuh Sakura menggelinjang hebat. Sasori tersenyum dan menambahkan sebuah jari lagi untuk menemani jari tengahnya. Semakin cepat Sasori memaju-mundurkan jarinya, semakin cepat pula pinggul Sakura bergerak untuk meminta pelayanan lebih dari Sasori.

"Mmmmhhh..." Sakura berusaha melepaskan bibir Sasori dari bibirnya, agar ia dapat mengatakan keinginannya. Sasori mengetahui maksud wanita itu dan bergegas melepas bibirnya dari bibir Sakura, sehingga meninggalkan jejak-jejak saliva yang menggantung membentuk sebuah jembatan penghubung antara kedua bibir itu.

"Hm?"

"Ahh.. kumoho-n.. aahh.. mm.. Saso.. aahh.. masukkan... aaahh.. ooh.. anghh.." racau Sakura tidak keruan saat Sasori semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan kedua jarinya.

"Katakan, Sakura-chan," bisik Sasori dengan suara yang sangat menggoda.

"Masukkan... ooh.. aahh.. masu-masukkan milikmu... aahh.. kumohon..." Sakura kembali meracau saat keinginannya tidak juga dipenuhi oleh Sasori.

Alih-alih mempercepat gerakannya, kini Sasori justru memperlambatnya, membuat Sakura kembali menggila. Laki-laki itu tersenyum penuh arti dan bertanya, "Apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Ah, kumohon masukkan penismu, Sasori-kun," bisik Sakura lirih. Sasori tertawa mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia segera melahap buah dada Sakura dengan satu tangan melepaskan celana panjangnya.

Sasori berdiri di samping tempat tidur untuk melepaskan celana dalamnya. Batang kejantanannya pun mengacung dengan sempurna di hadapan Sakura, membuat wanita itu tersipu malu.

"Duduklah, Sakura," bujuk Sasori. Sakura pun segera mengikuti perintah Sasori. Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang, dan segera mengetahui keinginan Sasori. Wanita itu bergegas memasukkan batang kejantanan Sasori ke dalam mulutnya. Ia mengulum dan menggigit pelan seluruh bagian penis yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Eeerrhh.. Terus Sakura-chan.. aahh.." erang Sasori. Ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak terhingga merayapi tubuhnya.

Sakura mempercepat kulumannya. Tanpa melepaskan penis itu, Sakura memijit testis Sasori membuat pria itu meracau dengan tidak jelas. Tangan Sakura tidak berhenti menggerayangi batang kejantanan Sasori dan juga buah zakar pemuda itu. Ia bahkan menggigit ujung penis Sasori saking gemasnya. Sasori semakin kuat mendesah, dan tanpa terasa, ia mencapai klimaksnya dan menyemburkan spermanya yang cukup banyak ke dalam mulut Sakura. Dengan lahap, Sakura menjilati seluruh sperma yang mengalir dari penis Sasori sampai habis.

"K-kau hebat, Sakura-chan," puji Sasori sambil membelai rambut Sakura dengan rasa sayang.

Setelah selesai dengan aktivitasnya, Sakura mendongak dan menatap Sasori dengan penuh permohonan. Ia tidak peduli siapa partner bersetubuhnya saat ini. Yang jelas ia sangat membutuhkan kepuasan dan kenikmatan di dalam lubang senggamanya. Melihat raut permohonan yang sangat jelas dari wajah Sakura, Sasori segera tersenyum simpul. Ia segera membaringkan tubuh Sakura dan tanpa banyak bicara, ia berjongkok di depan kemaluan wanita itu. Dengan rakus, ia menjilati lubang senggama gadis itu yang masih kering.

Sakura mendesah hebat saat Sasori memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam daerah lembabnya. Lidah pria itu memijit dan menekan-nekan vaginanya, membuat libido Sakura semakin kuat.

"Aaaahhh.. teruss.. aaahh.. nghhhh.. lebih cepat... aaahh.." erang Sakura dengan kedua kaki yang menjepit kepala Sasori, agar kepala pria itu semakin terbenam di antara kedua pahanya.

Tanpa dikomando, Sasori menjilati daerah wanita yang sudah tidak perawan itu lagi. Ia mengaduk-aduk dengan penuh semangat vagina itu, membuat lawan mainnya menggeletar hebat.

"Aaahh.. Saso-kun.. aku.. aahh.. akan sampai.. aaahh.." jerit Sakura.

"Keluarkan, Sakura," ujar Sasori di sela-sela jilatannya.

Tak lama kemudian, cairan yang menurut Sasori enak itu pun keluar dari dalam vagina Sakura. Sasori menjilat dan menyeruput cairan itu sampai habis, sedangkan Sakura terkulai lemah di atas tempat tidur.

* * *

"Suara itu benar-benar seksi," gumam Gaara dari balik pintu kamar Sasori. Pria berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya itu tengah menguping perbuatan adik sepupunya terhadap wanita berambut merah muda itu. Tangannya tidak bisa diam. Ia terus memijit-mijit penisnya untuk menyalurkan nafsunya pada wanita incarannya itu.

Perlahan Gaara mendesah akibat perbuatannya sendiri. Ia membuka ritsleting celanannya dan mulai mengocok penisnya dengan tempo yang teratur saat desahan wanita yang tengah dipermainkan oleh Sasori itu merayap di telinganya. Desahan yang sangat seksi dan membuatnya ingin segera menyetubuhi wanita itu tanpa ampun.

"Aaah.. Aku tidak tahan... aah.." desah Gaara dengan mata terpejam.

* * *

Sasori kini berada tepat di atas tubuh Sakura. Tangannya tengah menuntun penisnya ke dalam vagina Sakura. Saat penis Sasori sudah hampir seluruhnya masuk ke dalam lubang vaginanya, Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan mata untuk menikmati sensasi luar biasa yang diberikan Sasori.

"Mmhh..." desah Sasori. Pria itu merasakan lubang yang masih sempit itu memijat-mijat batang penisnya yang sudah kembali tegang. Ia pun mendorong pinggulnya sedikit lebih keras agar seluruh batang penisnya masuk ke dalam lubang itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasori mulai menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, sehingga menimbulkan gesekkan di dinding vagina Sakura.

"Aarrhh.. _fuck me harder_, Sasori... aahhh," pinta Sakura dengan desahannya yang hebat.

Sasori pun menuruti kemauan Sakura. Ia mempercepat gerak pinggulnya, dan membuat Sakura keenakkan. Tak hanya Sakura yang merasakan nikmat duniawi itu. Sasori pun merasakannya. Pria berambut semerah darah itu memejamkan matanya selama pinggulnya naik-turun, dan batang kemaluannya dijepit vagina Sakura.

"Rrhh.. Seharusnya.. ahh.. dulu aku yang membawamu pulang dari pelacuran itu, Sakura-chan... nghh.. aahh," racau Sasori sambil tetap menjaga tempo gerakkan pinggulnya.

Sakura menghentikan sejenak gerakan pinggulnya yang sedari tadi menyelaraskan gerakan Sasori. Ia mencerna kata-kata Sasori barusan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menafsirkan maksud perkataan Sasori. Detik berikutnya ia mengerti.

Dan ingatan akan hari itu pun kembali menghantui otaknya.

_To be continued_.

* * *

**Wkwkwkwk, gimana lemonnya? Cukup hot gak?**

**Fuuhh.. agak gemeteran nih aku nulisnya ._. belom pernah melakukan 'itu' sih aku -_-**

**Mendingan, kita liat balesan review aja nih yaa~ cekidot!**

**-Anonymous Hyuuga: **Ahahahahaha~ udah gak penasaran kan? Um, Sasori parah yaah xD Makasih yah udah mau baca dan mereview ;) *peluk dan cium*

**-hanazono yuri:** Update kilat? Siap bos! Kalo gak ada kendala, yaahh.. ;) Arigatou Yuri-chan, udah membaca dan mereview ceritakuu~

**-angodess: **ah bisa aja kamu / update kilat mungkin bisa, tapi kalo tiap hari... um... kita liat aja yaah~ ;) arigatou gozaimasu!


	3. San

**Summary:**

Namanya Haruno Sakura. Usianya baru 16 tahun, tetapi ia sudah kehilangan masa depannya. Kehilangan segalanya karena terpaksa. Ia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri yang kini sebatang kara, tanpa saudara dan orang tua. Semua meninggalkannya, ia terpaksa melakukan itu semua karena tuntutan untuk terus hidup. Namun, semua itu akhirnya berakhir saat ia bertemu laki-laki itu.

* * *

**"Untitled"**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**'semi-hard' Lemon, OOC, Bad plots**

**Pair: SasoSaku**

**_Hope you like it._**

* * *

**"_SAN_"**

"Kau cantik dan berbakat, Haruno Sakura. Apakah kau tidak akan menyesal masuk dalam pekerjaan ini?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah memperhatikan gadis manis nan lugu di hadapannya. Gadis itu berambut merah muda dan mata sewarna batu _emerald_ yang tidak bercahaya lagi. Begitu memancarkan kesedihan dan beban hidupnya yang sepertinya berat.

"Kumohon, Nyonya Shiroyanagi. Aku membutuhkan uang untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri," ucap Sakura memohon-mohon.

Wanita yang dipanggil Nyonya Shiroyanagi itu tersenyum penuh pengertian pada Sakura. Ia membelai lembut rambut Sakura dengan sayang dan berkata, "Tapi kau tidak harus melakoni pekerjaan pelacur ini, Sakura,"

Wanita baik itu berusaha menyelamatkan masa depan Sakura. Sakura paham benar akan hal itu. Namun inilah satu-satunya jalan yang dapat ditempuhnya. Gadis lugu itu bersikeras, "Kumohon, Shiro-sama. Kumohon," isakkan terdengar jelas dalam nada bicaranya.

Nyonya Shiroyanagi pun menghela napas dan menyerah, "Baiklah, Sakura. Sekarang ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian yang ada di ruang ganti. Setelah itu, temui aku di ruang utama dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada laki-laki di sana."

Sakura mengangguk lemah. Ia berjalan menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian minim berwarna shocking pink yang sangat mengekspos kemulusan pahanya dan belahan dadanya dengan sangat jelas. Sakura sedikit tidak nyaman dengan pakaian itu. Terlebih lagi ia harus melakukan hal yang sama sekali baru baginya. Ia harus melepas harta paling berharganya demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah siap?" tanya seseorang dari balik pintu. Sakura segera menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati Nyonya Shiroyanagi tengah menganggukkan kepalanya. Sakura mengangguk samar dan mengikuti langkah kaki wanita itu. Ia berjalan di balik Nyonya Shiroyanagi tanpa memedulikan pandangan iri dari sebagian besar wanita malam yang ada di sana. Beberapa mendecih kesal akibat kecantikan dan keseksian mereka tertandingi oleh Sakura. Namun Sakura tidak mengabaikannya dan terus menerus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya yang begitu mendalam.

Akhirnya, sampailah ia di gerbang kehancurannya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan mendapati beberapa pria dengan pandangan penuh nafsu tengah menatapnya dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, membuat gadis itu merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Beberapa dari mereka tidak melepaskan pandang dari dada Sakura yang tergolong cukup besar dengan belahannya yang begitu menggoda, begitu pula dengan bokong gadis itu yang sangat sekal dan menantang.

"Tuan-tuan, perkenalkan, Haruno Sakura. Gadis baru di sini," ucap Nyonya Shiroyanagi memulai perkenalan.

Beberapa dari laki-laki hidung belang itu segera meremas bagian depan celana mereka. Menggigit bibir dengan raut wajah menjijikkan ketika mendengar perempuan itu masih gadis yang masih sangat segar.

"M-mohon ban-bantuannya," ucap Sakura lirih. Ia memutuskan untuk segera bersiap diri. Ditatapnya seorang pemuda berambut merah darah tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Namun tersirat jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia sangat menginginkan tubuh Sakura. Ia menangkup tangannya di depan wajah tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Penawaran tertinggi," suara Nyonya Shiroyanagi mendengung di kepala Sakura. Ia sungguh seperti hewan kini. Tak berharga dan bisa ditawar dengan seenaknya.

"Seribu Yen!" seru salah seorang.

"Seribu lima ratus Yen!" seru yang lainnya tak mau kalah.

Telinga Sakura rasanya panas sekali. Harga dirinya seperti terinjak-injak mendengar satu persatu mulut pria-pria tua itu menyerukan harga untuk tubuhnya.

"Lima ribu Yen!" yang lainnya pun menimpali dengan suara keras.

Hening cukup lama. Sakura sempat takut saat tak ada lagi yang menawar. Ia takut keperawanannya akan berakhir di tangan lelaki tua menjijikkan yang menawar paling tinggi untuk saat ini. Namun, saat Sakura sedang berkutat dalam ketakutannya, suara maskulin yang sangat tenang berkata, "Aku menawar empat puluh ribu Yen."

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia melihat pria berambut merah itu tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum miring. Ia merasa sedikit lega saat melihat penawarnya adalah seorang laki-laki muda. Kali ini benar-benar hening. Tak ada satu pun suara yang menimpali lagi.

"Baik, diputuskan malam ini giliran Sasori-san," ucap Nyonya Shiroyanagi sembari tersenyum.

"Tunggu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tenang dengan kesan sangat dingin dari arah belakang Sakura dan Nyonya Shiroyanagi. Sontak, seisi ruangan menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sesosok pria dengan rambut emo berwarna raven dan dengan mata sekelam malam tengah menatap datar ke arah mereka. Entah mengapa, Sakura merasa dirinya terjerat dalam sorot mata laki-laki itu. Akal sehatnya sudah tak bekerja lagi ketika melihat dada bidang sang lelaki, dan juga ketampanannya yang luar biasa. Tiba-tiba ia berpikir bahwa ia rela memberikan seluruh tubuhnya untuk laki-laki itu.

"Aku membelinya," kata sosok itu sambil tersenyum miring ke arah Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersenyum malu. "Berapa harganya?"

Nyonya Shiroyanagi melakukan kalkulasi untuk gadis di sebelahnya. Berhubung gadis itu baru bekerja sekitar satu jam untuknya, ia menetapkan harga yang hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari penawaran pria merah bernama Sasori itu. "Untuk gadis ini, lima puluh ribu Yen," ujar Nyonya Shiroyanagi.

"Cih. Aku hanya membawa dua puluh lima ribu Yen. Akan kubayar sisanya besok," ujar pria itu sembari menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada Nyonya Shiroyanagi yang tersenyum puas, "Sekarang, serahkan gadis itu."

Sakura segera berjalan ke arah 'sang pemilik'. Dan seketika itu juga tangan besar laki-laki itu merengkuh tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu tertunduk dan sesekali mencuri-curi pandang pada pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk di antara banyak laki-laki tua. Laki-laki itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan geram. Namun detik berikutnya ia menyeringai penuh arti sambil menatap mereka.

'_Akan kubuat kau menjadi milikku, Sakura_,' batin sang pemuda berambut merah itu sembari meninggalkan ruangan.

"Mari," ajak pria bermata hitam kelam itu pada Sakura. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah pria itu. "Aku Sasuke. Siapa namamu?"

"Ano.. Aku Haruno S-Sakura," jawab Sakura lirih.

"Nama yang indah..." bisik Sasuke di depan telinga Sakura, "Sakura.."

"_Sakura.. Sakura.._"

Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunannya akan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu. Ia baru kembali ke alam sadarnya saat Sasori berseru memanggil namanya karena sudah hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

Bisa-bisanya ia melamun saat tengah bercinta.

Pinggul Sasori tidak henti-hentinya melakukan gerakan maju dan mundur. Penisnya sudah timbul tenggelam dalam lubang senggama Sakura dengan tempo yang sangat cepat.

Tak lama sesudahnya, pria bermata _hazel_ itu menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam rahim Sakura. Ia segera terkapar lemah dan jatuh di atas tubuh Sakura. Ia tersenyum mendapati Sakura juga tengah kelelahan. Ia membelai lembut pipi Sakura dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut juga.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku," bisik Sasori. Setelahnya ia jatuh tertidur.

* * *

"Sasori-kun, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura saat Sasori menggiringnya menuju suatu tempat di sekolah.

"Cih. Kurasa kau sudah tiga tahun bersekolah di sini. Masih saja kau tidak tahu ini jalan menuju atap," Sasori mendecih sambil tangannya tetap menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kita mau apa?" tanya Sakura sembari menyentakkan tangan Sasori dan berdiri diam di depan pria itu.

Sasori memutar bola mata dan kembali menarik tangan Sakura. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang mau kita lakukan," sahut Sasori tidak sabar.

Sakura pun terpaksa menuruti Sasori, karena sebenarnya ia sangat menginginkan hal itu saat ini. Ia berjalan di belakang Sasori dengan sebelah tangan yang di genggam oleh Sasori dengan kasar. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan tangga menuju atap, dan mulai mendaki undakan-undakan tangga itu. Saat Sasori hendak membuka pintu atap, ia menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat jelas timbul dari apa, dan Sasori segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa, Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura heran ketika Sasori menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba. Sasori memberikan isyarat agar ia diam, dan perlahan-lahan laki-laki itu mulai maju tanpa suara. Saat Sakura tiba di titik di mana ia dapat mendengar suara itu, ia terpaku sejenak di tempatnya. Desahan. Desahan yang sangat ia kenal. "S-Su-Suke," bisik Sakura lirih dengan nada tak percaya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya membulat. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar saat kembali mendengar suara itu.

"―nghhh.. Ino-chan..."

"Ayo, Sakura," bisik Sasori sambil menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan Sasori meremas lembut tangannya. Mungkinkah itu untuk menenangkannya?

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti Sasori dari belakang. Sasori menempatkan diri di atas pintu masuk ke atap, dan segera membantu wanita itu naik. Mereka berdua dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di bawah mereka dengan sangat mudah. Sakura menjerit tertahan saat melihat kekasihnya tengah bersetubuh dengan hebatnya dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ssh.. Diamlah Saku-chan," bisik Sasori sambil meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ia menunjukkan benda persegi panjang kecil itu pada Sakura dan menyeringai lebar sambil berkata, "Kita akan mendapatkan video yang sangat bagus, Sakura-chan."

Berikutnya, Sasori mulai mengaktifkan kamera ponselnya dan merekam hal privasi itu dengan sangat serius.

Sakura terisak pelan di sebelahnya. Wanita itu berbaring menghadap langit dengan mata terpejam dan kedua tangan menutupi telinganya, tak sanggup mendengar apa yang tengah dilakukan kekasihnya saat itu. Sasori mendengus kesal. Ia melepas sepatunya, dan membuatnya menjadi penahan ponselnya agar bisa terus merekam kejadian seru di bawahnya. Kemudian, pria Akasuna itu duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia menunduk dan mengecup bibir wanita itu dengan sangat lembut. Berbeda dengan ciuman yang mereka lakukan kemarin di kamar Sasori. Ciuman ini tidak bermaksud untuk menyalurkan nafsu. Lebih ke arah... kasih sayang.

"Diamlah, Sakura. Percaya padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Sasori setelah ciuman mereka berhenti. Ia tersenyum pada Sakura. Perlahan wanita itu membuka matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Dengan lembut, Sasori menarik kedua tangan Sakura, agar wanita itu terlepas dari segala ketegangannya. "Paling tidak kau harus membayar karena sudah bercinta denganku," bisik Sasori dalam rangka menggoda Sakura, dan sukses membuat pipi wanita itu memerah.

Sasori kembali berkutat pada aktivitas sebelumnya, ia merekam kejadian seru itu dengan seringai jahat tersungging di bibirnya.

'_Ini mempermudah langkahku, Uchiha Sasuke_,' batin Sasori puas.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk melihat kejadian di bawah mereka berdua. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap langsung ke arah dua orang yang tengah melakukan hubungan seks dengan sangat hebat. Perasaan nyeri langsung menyergap dada Sakura, namun ia berusaha untuk melupakan perasaannya.

Pria berambut raven itu tengah menyetubuhi Ino dengan posisi ia berdiri di belakang bokong Ino yang sedang menungging. Dengan biadab, Sasuke menggenjot lubang senggama wanita itu dengan sangat cepat dan meremas buah dada Ino yang menggantung dengan indah. Desahan tertahan keluar dari bibir mungil Ino. Andaikan mereka dapat melihat mereka dari depan, sudah dapat dipastika wajah Ino memerah karena sensasi nikmat yang diberikan Sasuke padanya.

Tak lama, ternyata Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya. Ia menahan penisnya agar tetap bersarang di lubang vagina Ino, dan menyemprotkan spermanya beberapa kali, membuatnya mendesah tak keruan. Sakura mendesah lega ketika melihat Sasuke mencapai klimaksnya, karena ia berpikir bahwa permainan mereka sudah selesai. Namun ternyata Sasuke masih belum puas. Ia mulai menyetubuhi Ino dengan posisi lainnya yang sangat mengundang gairah.

Akhirnya kegiatan dua insan itu berakhir. Sakura kini benar-benar merasa lega. Ia bersiap turun untuk melabrak mereka, namun tangannya segera ditahan oleh Sasori. Pria itu mengutak-atik ponselnya, lalu memasukkan benda itu kembali ke saku celananya.

"Kau harus mengikuti cara mainku, Sakura-chan," ujar Sasori sambil turun dengan gaya anggun dan tidak menimbulkan suara. Kemudian ia membantu Sakura dengan mengangkat tubuh wanita itu. Setelahnya, Sasori dan Sakura mendapati atap sudah tidak ada orang lagi selain mereka. Dengan itu, Sasori tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Ino sudah berada di tangga. Ia menyeringai senang saat membuka pintu atap dengan suara keras.

"—kita sendiri, kan?" tanya suara wanita dengan nada bergetar cemas.

Sakura melihat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus lembut kepala wanita itu lalu berkata, "Tenang, Ino-chan, aku sudah memastikannya."

Tangan Sakura ditarik pelan oleh Sasori, mengisyaratkan agar wanita itu mengikuti Sasori di belakangnya. Kemudian, setelah jarak mereka berdua sudah mulai dekat dengan Sasuke dan Ino, Sasori angkat bicara dengan seringai iblis terpatri di bibirnya, "Cih. Ternyata kau masih seceroboh kemarin, Uchiha."

Kedua insan yang baru saja bersenggama itu pun menoleh menatap Sasori dengan pandangan horror.

"Akasuna, bagaimana kau bisa di sana?" tanya Sasuke dengan geram—lebih terdengar seperti desisan.

"Itulah kehebatanku," timpal Sasori sambil memperlebar seringai iblisnya, "Kali ini aku tidak sendiri."

Dan seiring dengan perkataannya, Sakura bergeser sehingga sosoknya dapat tertangkap oleh Ino dan Sasuke. Dua insan itu kembali terbelalak melihat Sakura yang memandang mereka dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan—antara dendam, benci, dan sedih.

"S-Sa-Sakura-chan?!" pekik Ino tertahan. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan dan menatap Sakura dengan takut-takut. Sasuke menggenggam tangan Ino yang satunya agar wanita itu tetap tenang.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan tajam.

"Yah, lagi-lagi aku tidak hanya menyaksikan pertunjukkan kalian yang menjijikkan itu. Aku dapat ini!" seru Sasori sambil memperlihatkan video yang baru saja ia rekam. Ia tertawa jahat saat melihat Ino dan Sasuke menatapnya dengan tak berdaya.

"Kau..." desis Sasuke.

"Kau mau apa, Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sasori dengan penuh kebencian. Tak lupa seringai iblis ia keluarkan.

"Kau mau aku menyerahkan Ino juga, eh?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura dan bertanya seakan minta persetujuan padanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sakura mendongak dan ia menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Lalu ia berkata lirih, "Tak usah disebarkan, Sasori." Kemudian ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan melewati Sasuke dan Ino tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Dengan pandang heran Sasori menatap Sakura yang kian menjauh. Ia pun menyusul Sakura sambil tak lupa melempar pandang sinis pada Sasuke. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu merebut Sakura lagi."

"Tak pernah dan tak akan pernah lagi," timpal Sasuke. Lalu ia menambahkan dengan bisikan, "Aku sudah mempunyai mainan baru."

Sasori geram mendengar itu. Itu artinya Sasuke menganggap Sakura sebagai mainan lamanya. Dan entah mengapa pria berambut merah darah itu merasa tidak terima Sakura dipandang demikian oleh rival utamanya. Dengan mati-matian, Sasori menahan emosi yang sudah hampir meluap itu, dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ino untuk menyusul Sakura.

* * *

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa lagi pada Sasori hari itu, sejak mereka merekam adegan menggairahkan dari Ino dan Sasuke tadi. Bahkan, wanita berambut merah muda itu menolak ajakan Sasori untuk pulang bersamanya. Ia tahu memang kini ia tinggal di rumah Sasori, namun bukan berarti ia harus selalu pulang bersamanya, bukan? Dengan dalih ingin mengerjakan tugas yang sempat tertinggal, Sakura berhasil mengelabui Sasori yang segera pulang meninggalkan dirinya.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa kali berganti angkutan umum, Sakura sampai di rumah bergaya _victorian_ milik Sasori. Ia berjalan dengan enggan masuk ke rumah barunya itu. Dengan agak bingung karena tidak mendapati mobil _Range Rover _hitam milik Sasori terparkir di halaman depan, Sakura membuka pintu besar rumah itu dan mulai menginjakkan kakinya yang masih menggunakan sepatu.

Tiba-tiba, pintu yang baru saja dilewati Sakura itu tertutup, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Okaerinasai, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sesosok pria berambut merah, yang bukan Sasori tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan liar. Mau tak mau Sakura takut juga dilihat demikian oleh sang pemilik suara.

"G-Gaara-san," bisik Sakura lirih. Ia mundur teratur saat Gaara mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jangan gunakan _suffix _itu. Panggil aku 'Gaara-kun', oke?" timpal Gaara yang makin mendekati Sakura. Ia merasa kesal juga saat mendapati Sakura masih tetap kukuh mundur perlahan-lahan menjauhinya. "Kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang denganku? Jangan bergaya seperti perawan, Sakura," tambah Gaara sambil menyeringai seram.

"Gaa-Gaara-kun. J-jangan," kata Sakura dengan nada memohon. Ia memang sedang tidak ingin melakukan hubungan seks saat ini, sehingga ia terus menerus mundur tanpa mengetahui apa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau milikku malam ini, Sakura. Sasori sedang pergi, dan akan kembali besok pagi," tutur Gaara yang membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan.

"T-tapi— Aaah!" perkataan Sakura terpotong karena ia menabrak sofa, sehingga kini ia terjatuh dengan posisi terbaring di sofa. Hal itu mempersulit gerakan Sakura sehingga Gaara tersenyum puas dibuatnya.

"Lain kali, kau harus lebih berhati-hati," kata Gaara sambil menyeringai. Ia pun segera menindih tubuh Sakura dengan berbaring tengkurap di atas wanita itu.

"J-jangan, Gaara-kun... ahh..." suara Sakura berubah menjadi desahan saat Gaara mulai memijat-mijat payudaranya. Gaara menyeringai senang, dan segera membopong tubuh Sakura ke kamarnya—tanpa izin dari wanita itu. Selama dibopong, Sakura meronta-ronta. "Lepaskan aku, Gaara!"

Namun sayang Gaara tidak bergeming dan tetap membawa Sakura ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di dalam kamar Gaara. Kamar yang sangat indah dan didominasi dengan warna merah marun. Dengan cepat Gaara menutup dan mengunci kamarnya, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Sakura ke atas ranjangnya.

"Ingin _foreplay _atau langsung ke intinya?" tanya Gaara sembari menyeringai dengan tangan mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir untuk mengenyahkan dilema yang tengah menyerangnya. Sepertiga dari dirinya tidak ingin tubuhnya dijamah oleh Gaara, namun dua pertiga dari dirinya menginginkannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Gaara melepaskan celana dan celana dalamnya, sehingga penis Gaara mengacung dengan tagak di hadapan Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu membelalakkan mata dan meneguk ludah saat melihat kejantanan Gaara yang dirasanya terlalu besar.

"Lebih besar dari milik Sasori, ya?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum menggoda, "Sekarang perlihatkan milikmu."

Dengan cepat Gaara melepas pakaian Sakura mulai dari kemeja sekolahnya, lalu branya. Ia meneguk ludah saat melihat payudara Sakura yang cukup besar dengan putingnya yang merah menggoda. Dengan gemas dan penuh nafsu, Gaara menarik puting Sakura yang sudah mulai menegang.

"Cantik sekali," gumam Gaara dengan bibir mulai menciumi payudara Sakura itu. Lidahnya mulai jahil. Ia mempermainkan dada Sakura dan meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah di sana dengan hisapan dan gigitannya yang sanggup membuat Sakura mendesah dan mengerang nikmat. Tangan Sakura mulai terangkat untuk meremas rambut merah Gaara. Ia merasa dirinya terpuaskan dengan permainan lidah Gaara yang lebih lihai dari Sasori.

"Mmmhh.. Gaara-kun... Aahh..." desah Sakura dengan mata terpejam, menikmati tiap sensasi geli yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

"Kita mulai saja, ya?" tanya Gaara tidak sabar. Ia segera melepaskan rok dan celana dalam Sakura sehingga menampakkan penampakan indah yang sangat bersih tanpa rambut sedikitpun. Gaara meneguk ludah lagi dan mulai gelap mata. Tanpa menunggu lama, Gaara mengarahkan penis besarnya ke lubang senggama Sakura. Wanita itu hanya menggigit bibir dengan mata terpejam dan tangan meremas sprei kasur Gaara, menunggu kedatangan tamu di lubang vaginanya.

Dengan mata terpejam, Gaara mulai mendorong pinggulnya, sehingga kepala penisnya mulai membuka gerbang surga dunia itu. Perlahan tapi pasti Gaara mendorong penisnya, menikmati tiap sensasi yang ditimbulkan. Baru saja sepertujuh penisnya yang masuk, sebuah ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamarnya.

"Gaara-nii! Keluarlah!" seru orang di luar. Gaara memutar bola matanya dan segera menarik diri dari Sakura.

"Sakura, biarkan malam ini menjadi milik kita berdua. Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah diam di sini," kata Gaara dengan berbisik, setelahnya ia mencium bibir Sakura.

Seakan terhipnotis, Sakura mengangguk dan membalas ciuman Gaara.

"Hey, nii-san! Cepatlaah!" seru orang yang ternyata adalah Sasori.

"Ya, sebentar!" sahut Gaara dengan kesal. Ia memakai celana panjangnya saja dan segera membuka pintu untuk keluar. Setelah di luar Gaara segera menutup pintunya, tidak membiarkan Gaara melihat ke dalam. "Ada apa?"

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatap Gaara dengan heran. Tampak dengan jelas pada bagian depan celananya, bahwa Gaara tidak memakai celana dalam.

"Kau sedang apa di dalam?" tanya Sasori curiga.

Gaara tidak mengubah ekspresinya sedikitpun dan menjawab, "Masturbasi."

"Cih. Aku tidak percaya," timpal Sasori lagi dengan nada mencemooh.

Gaara memutar bola matanya dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kau mau apa ke mari?"

"Aku bertanya, kau sedang apa?" tanya Sasori tidak sabar.

"Sudah kubilang aku bermasturbasi!" bentak Gaara kesal.

"Buktikan!" kata Sasori sambil menyeringai. Gaara bungkam, membuat Sasori tersenyum puas. Ia memegang _handle _pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Sasori memperlebar seringainya saat melihat hal yang ada di dalam kamar Gaara. "Menarik. Mainan baru, ya?"

_To be continued._

* * *

**_Wkwkwk_****, sori di sini lemonnya kurang keluar. Tapi di chap depan mungkin akan sedikit lebih asyem. Mmm.. liat balesan Review yuk. Cekidot!**

**-Ah Rin: Waahahahahaa xDD Nih, GaaSakunya ada di sini dan chap depaan! Di tunggu !**

**-birumenanti: *kipasin***

**-Nivellia Yumie: *kipasin* waahahahha xD aku memang orangnya agak blak blakan -,-a Hm, yah seperti itulah Sakura di sini xD Arigatou! Kochira koso yoroshiku!**

**-Sky pea-chan: Aaahahaha Arigatou!**

**-pichi: kamu bisa berpikir demikian sebelum baca chapter selanjutnya, tapi nanti akan berpikir yang sebaliknyaa! ngoahahaha, arigatou!**

**-hanazono yuri: Gaasaku? SIPP! xD**

**-Sasusaku 4ever: KURANG HOT? astaga wakakakak xD authornya udah gemeteran itu bikinnyaa. xD tapi nanti kubuat lebih hot deh sesuai permintaan kamuu ;)Arigatou!**

**-Guest: GaaSaku ada di sini ;) hueeehh 2 hari sekali belom tentu bisa :( gomen yaa~ tapi kuusahakan gak discontinue deh ;) arigatou!**

**-mako-chan: tau nih si Gaara ngapain deh ikut-ikutan *mandang sinis ke Gaara* *di'sabaku soso'* btw, arigatou sudah meripiu!**

**-kobito cherry: Huaaahh sayaaang, aku dichidori Sasuuu *peluk Minato* *ditendang ke empang* Hmmm... sebenernya Sasuke cuman lagi emosi aja tuh, jadi dia gatau harus mempersalahkan siapa. Konflik? Ditunggu yaah~ Arigatou!**

**-sasa-chan: NGAAAH? NaruSaku juga?! uuaaduuh ._. rempong juga nih.. hm.. kucoba yaa, tapi kalo gabisa, gomen! Kamu sama kayak aku rupanya, suka pairing yang berbau Sakura xD btw, arigatou!**

**-Rieki Kikkawa: APA YA?! ada di chapter ini kan? xD sudah baca toh? Arigatooou~**

**-pichi: tebakan kamu 98% benaaar! *tepuk tangan* wkwkwk oke deh, aku akan ganbatte! arigatou!**

**-Haruno Michiko: *kipasin*wakakakakak xD lemon GaaSaku? Ada laaah jelaas xD kwkkwk sankyuu sudah bacaaa~**

**-kdafarah: hot yaa? xD aku aja sampe gemeteran iniii _ hmmm~ kamu mesum, apalagi aku *blush* Sip lah,ditunggu yaah~ arigatou!**

**-hankira: Atas dasar cinta atau nafsu ya? Hmmm... *kedip kedip*. Kalo masalah siapa yang atas dasar cinta, kamu akan tahu di chapter selanjut selanjutnyaah~ ditunggu yaah! Sankyuuuuu ^^**


End file.
